Becketts Red Bikini1(A)
by pampilot67
Summary: Rick and Kate are on their honeymoon, when a meet a stranger. That night people see Kate dancing with the stranger, holding her tight. The New York yellow papers teat Kate apart with wild story's, and picture taken at bad angles.
1. Chapter 1

Becketts red Bikini

1(A)

/

Kate and Rick are on their honeymoon, and some people takes a cell pictures of Kate, and another man. The New York yellow news take off on wild stories about what went on.

!

Both were not ready for the media storm that came down on them. The first was a snap chart about the Castle's wedding, and honeymoon. They show Rick, Kate, and an unidentified man sitting together. Rick was fully dressed, Kate had on a red, very revealing, string bikini, the other man was dressed in a t-shirt, and bathing shorts.

In the picture Kate seem to be leaning on the unidentified man. Another picture show Kate and the man dancing very close together with the man's right hand very low on Kates back. The last pictures were at night and Kate was wearing a short summer halter dress with a very low back. Someone tagged it asking if anyone could see his fingers on her dress. They were no pic of Rick dancing with Kate.

Later someone posted a photo time stamped eleven fifteen, [11:15_pm_], with Kate and the misty man going up in a hotel elevator together. It appeared from the angle taken the gentleman in question had his hand firmly on Kates ass.

_**P**_aula was the first to notice the story and she call and demander copies of the pictures. The paper was happy to send copies, also to tell her they were enhancing the pictures of them getting the elevator. They said the next story would have an eyewitness that the two went into a room, that was his not hers.

The witness said he had his hands all over Kate as they went into the room. Paula was fit to be tied she did not think Kate would do this, but the sun and drinks in a very warm climate can do strange things to people. She called Rick first.

"_Hello Paula, so soon we just got back home. What up?"_

"_Have you cheeked your e-mail yet?"_

"_I said we just got in why?"_

"_You're not going to like it and the 'Yellow sheets' are running full pages pictures of Kate and a misty man. One shows them going up in a hotel elevator together."_

"_I know who the man is, and they were just dancing and getting a paper for me."_

"_Rick, they went up in the elevator and in pictures he has hind on Kate ass, and some claimed they cannot see his fingers. I asked that rag to send me a photocopy and they did, and Rick I think they are right. Also, they claimed to have a hotel maid who saw them go down the hall to his room and he had his hands all over Kate. The maid said that the day maid who cleaned the room saw wet sticky spots in the bed. She said it was spread out like she saw before with guest having wild, or hard sex. Her words, not mine Rick. How long was she gone from you that night?"_

"_Paula to be honest I was talking with friends, till late. Kate must have gone before me as she had showered and was in bed when I went into our room." _

**C**astle's mind went into overdrive thinking about that night. Kate was frisky and a little horny before they went to the club. When he went to bed she just wanted to cuddle, no sex. He remembered packing the next day and finding her panties were in the bathroom, he remembers they were damp, maybe they got wet from his shower?

Kate had gotten complete dressed while he showered, and they did not have intercourse till they got home to the loft. Correction they have not had any still, and she was out the door early this morning again, after just wanted to cuddle together last night, G-damn it.

His mind was racing if he asked Kate if it was true, she would think he did not trust her. IF he believed what the said she cheated on him on the honeymoon, f—k, f—k, fuck. This was no way to start their marriage.

Kate, on her way to work, went to grab a New York Times when her eyes caught a picture of her, in her red bikini, appearing to be cuddling Bill, on one of the yellow newspapers. She grabbed it up and almost passed out on the spot.

Opening the paper, after catching her breath, to the centerfold, were more pictures, much worse. These showed her dancing, very close, with Bill, other showed they going into an elevator together, with Bill's hand appearing to be on her ass. Glancing she saw the write up she became sick. The story said that a hotel maid told them that She and Bill were kissing, and touching each other, and sniggering. She said they went into a room that was not hers.

She pulled out her cell and called Rick. Rick's phone indicated it was busy. On to work, when she arrived, she calls Rick again, this time he answered.

"_Kate what up?"_

"_Have you seen the yellow news yet? It's lies."_

"_Yes, I have Paula sent me an e-mail, and photos, an hour ago."_

"_Rick they are not true."_

"_What not true the story, or the pictures?"_

"_Well both, sort of, you saw and encourage me to dance with Bill. You sent me to get his papers in his room."_

"_Were you laughing, kissing, and touching each other in the hall."_

"_Well we were fooling around, he thought the mail was nosey, so we made like we were going to him room for sum fun. He turned me so it looks like he was kissing me."_

"_What about the picture of his hand on your ass Kate"_

"_I did not notice or feel it."_

"_Kate did you do something with Bill that night?"_

_ Rick I'm highly offended you would think; never mind you dare ask that question."_

"_Is that a __**no**__, or a __**yes, Kate**__?"_

"_It's a bad question, I'm not going to answer. I'm coming home now to pick up something's, I'll call you to tell you where I'll be staying."_

"_So that __**is**__ your answer."_

"_I should not have to answer a question like that. We just got married, and you have no __**trust**__ in me Rick. What would you like me to say?_

_ 1: Nothing happened between Bill and me that night period. _

_ 2: Bill and I are having an affair. he screws me several times, that night, front and back, both of us enjoyed it._

_ 3: Bill and I kissed in his room and the hall, we petted a little, but I stopped it, before we had sex. The reason I have not have sex with you is I was ashamed about what I did with Bill. I was horny and more than a little drunk."_

"_Kate your going to have to give me some time. Every answer except number 1 needs thoughts, and time."_

"_Call me when, or if, you made up your mind. If it takes too long you will be losing your reparation if the story continues on, much longer. Decide to forgive and forget or make me X-wife number four."_

"_Your so right so I'll think about it and call you soon."_


	2. Chapter 2

Becketts red Bikini

1(A)

/

Kate and Rick are on their honeymoon, and some people takes a cell pictures of Kate, and another man. The New York yellow news take off on wild stories about what went on.

!

Both were not ready for the media storm that came down on them. The first was a snap chart about the Castle's wedding, and honeymoon. They show Rick, Kate, and an unidentified man sitting together. Rick was fully dressed, Kate had on a red, very revealing, string bikini, the other man was dressed in a t-shirt, and bathing shorts.

In the picture Kate seem to be leaning on the unidentified man. Another picture show Kate and the man dancing very close together with the man's right hand very low on Kates back. The last pictures were at night and Kate was wearing a short summer halter dress with a very low back. Someone tagged it asking if anyone could see his fingers on her dress. They were no pic of Rick dancing with Kate.

Later someone posted a photo time stamped eleven fifteen, [11:15_pm_], with Kate and the misty man going up in a hotel elevator together. It appeared from the angle taken the gentleman in question had his hand firmly on Kates ass.

_**P**_aula was the first to notice the story and she call and demander copies of the pictures. The paper was happy to send copies, also to tell her they were enhancing the pictures of them getting the elevator. They said the next story would have an eyewitness that the two went into a room, that was his not hers.

The witness said he had his hands all over Kate as they went into the room. Paula was fit to be tied she did not think Kate would do this, but the sun and drinks in a very warm climate can do strange things to people. She called Rick first.

"_Hello Paula, so soon we just got back home. What up?"_

"_Have you cheeked your e-mail yet?"_

"_I said we just got in why?"_

"_You're not going to like it and the 'Yellow sheets' are running full pages pictures of Kate and a misty man. One shows them going up in a hotel elevator together."_

"_I know who the man is, and they were just dancing and getting a paper for me."_

"_Rick, they went up in the elevator and in pictures he has hind on Kate ass, and some claimed they cannot see his fingers. I asked that rag to send me a photocopy and they did, and Rick I think they are right. Also, they claimed to have a hotel maid who saw them go down the hall to his room and he had his hands all over Kate. The maid said that the day maid who cleaned the room saw wet sticky spots in the bed. She said it was spread out like she saw before with guest having wild, or hard sex. Her words, not mine Rick. How long was she gone from you that night?"_

"_Paula to be honest I was talking with friends, till late. Kate must have gone before me as she had showered and was in bed when I went into our room." _

**C**astle's mind went into overdrive thinking about that night. Kate was frisky and a little horny before they went to the club. When he went to bed she just wanted to cuddle, no sex. He remembered packing the next day and finding her panties were in the bathroom, he remembers they were damp, maybe they got wet from his shower?

Kate had gotten complete dressed while he showered, and they did not have intercourse till they got home to the loft. Correction they have not had any still, and she was out the door early this morning again, after just wanted to cuddle together last night, G-damn it.

His mind was racing if he asked Kate if it was true, she would think he did not trust her. IF he believed what the said she cheated on him on the honeymoon, f—k, f—k, fuck. This was no way to start their marriage.

Kate, on her way to work, went to grab a New York Times when her eyes caught a picture of her, in her red bikini, appearing to be cuddling Bill, on one of the yellow newspapers. She grabbed it up and almost passed out on the spot.

Opening the paper, after catching her breath, to the centerfold, were more pictures, much worse. These showed her dancing, very close, with Bill, other showed they going into an elevator together, with Bill's hand appearing to be on her ass. Glancing she saw the write up she became sick. The story said that a hotel maid told them that She and Bill were kissing, and touching each other, and sniggering. She said they went into a room that was not hers.

She pulled out her cell and called Rick. Rick's phone indicated it was busy. On to work, when she arrived, she calls Rick again, this time he answered.

"_Kate what up?"_

"_Have you seen the yellow news yet? It's lies."_

"_Yes, I have Paula sent me an e-mail, and photos, an hour ago."_

"_Rick they are not true."_

"_What not true the story, or the pictures?"_

"_Well both, sort of, you saw and encourage me to dance with Bill. You sent me to get his papers in his room."_

"_Were you laughing, kissing, and touching each other in the hall."_

"_Well we were fooling around, he thought the mail was nosey, so we made like we were going to him room for sum fun. He turned me so it looks like he was kissing me."_

"_What about the picture of his hand on your ass Kate"_

"_I did not notice or feel it."_

"_Kate did you do something with Bill that night?"_

_ Rick I'm highly offended you would think; never mind you dare ask that question."_

"_Is that a __**no**__, or a __**yes, Kate**__?"_

"_It's a bad question, I'm not going to answer. I'm coming home now to pick up something's, I'll call you to tell you where I'll be staying."_

"_So that __**is**__ your answer."_

"_I should not have to answer a question like that. We just got married, and you have no __**trust**__ in me Rick. What would you like me to say?_

_ 1: Nothing happened between Bill and me that night period. _

_ 2: Bill and I are having an affair. he screws me several times, that night, front and back, both of us enjoyed it._

_ 3: Bill and I kissed in his room and the hall, we petted a little, but I stopped it, before we had sex. The reason I have not have sex with you is I was ashamed about what I did with Bill. I was horny and more than a little drunk."_

"_Kate your going to have to give me some time. Every answer except number 1 needs thoughts, and time."_

"_Call me when, or if, you made up your mind. If it takes too long you will be losing your reparation if the story continues on, much longer. Decide to forgive and forget or make me X-wife number four."_

"_Your so right so I'll think about it and call you soon."_


End file.
